Meeting the Silver-Haired Maiden
by Fala-of-Velthomer
Summary: A short piece I wrote the other day about how Sothe first met Micaiah, the girl who would change his life forever.


My take on how Sothe first met Micaiah. Honestly I didn't think I'd like their characters as much as I do, but really I love those two together now :) So, I decided to write a quick little piece about how the famous duo got their start, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Quietly Sothe ran out of anyone's sight into the back alley way he had recently been calling home. He leaning against the wall of a building trying to catch his breathe. He had almost been caught stealing a loaf a bread, but he managed to escape with it. He felt bad about taking it without paying, but he had no choice, ever since his mother abandoned him he'd been living on the streets- fending for himself. This bread was the only thing he would get to eat for lunch. Once he regained his breathing rhythm he say down to eat it. It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted, as he ate, he noticed a girl about his age wandering nearby-she appeared rather lost.

He started to feel a little bad for the girl, what if she was alone like him too? He sighed, he sometimes wished he wasn't so nice inside- she he didn't have to try and help. "Hey, are you lost lady?"

He asked. She turned around a little surprised to hear his voice. "Oh, me? Well, I don't think I'm lost... I don't really have anywhere to go.." She said sadly.

Sothe got a good look at her as she faced him, she was about his age-maybe a little older, but she sure was pretty! "Oh.. Uh, I don't really have anywhere to go either I guess... Just go away, ok? I can't risk anybody catching me!"

"Why is that? Did'ja steal something? Oh please tell me you didn't!" The girl spoke with genuine concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I did actually. I steal stuff all the time!" Sothe replied with an 'I'll show you!' Kind of attitude, "and I hardly ever get caught."

"You poor thing..." The girl said "I bet you steal because you have no home, right?"

Sothe then became a little more hesitant, how much about him did she know? She just met him a minute ago! "Y-yeah... I don't have a home or family, But I don't need one either!"

"Everybody needs family!" The girl said, "we'll, since neither of us have one- why don't we stick together! I've been meaning to make a new friend." The girl then gave him a big smile, her over abounding joy couldn't have been real.

Sothe was hesitant, but the girl seemed to care- and she was of course quite beautiful with her silver hair and eyes the color of the sunset. Well, she could be his friend, he thought, as along that she doesn't get in the way of his great stealing record. If anything, she might prove a useful ally.

"Alright... You hang around with me if you want... I guess you seem nice- you got a name?"

"My name's Micaiah. And you are?"

"You can call me Sothe."

"Sothe? Why that's a lovely name!"

(Was there any angering this girl?) Micaiah then eagerly held out her hand for Sothe to take, "lets promise to be friends forever!" She said with a great enthusiasm. Sothe took a hold of her hand, having an ally wouldn't be so bad, maybe this girl could even help him steal food.

* * *

And so, weeks went by and Sothe had learned to trust Micaiah, she wasn't as bad he first thought. True, she always had her cheerful demeanor and smile plastered on her face, but Sothe didn't mind. Secretly he sometimes wished some of Micaiah's cheerfulness would rub off on him. Why? Because, he often felt like there was no hope for him, he could never become better than what he was-a lowly common thief.

But in his seemly dark existence shone one day of hope, as bright as a new dawn- Micaiah.

She never ceased to amaze him, she could even tell the future! That became her job, she told fortunes to the townspeople and they paid her kindly for them. She was always there to look after him and take care of him, no one had really done that before. And while Micaiah was bringing some honest money, Sothe did what he could, which really was what he did best-stealing.

"So you see miss, sometime in the future you'll find your true love, I saw myself." Micaiah finished telling a customer one day.

"Thank you m'am." The woman replied, "I hadn't thought of visiting a fortune teller as young as you before, but I believe in you, here please accept some little gold as payment." The woman then dropped her coins into Micaiah's palm.

"Thank you! Please come in again!" She called as yet another satisfied customer left Micaiah's tent.

"Did you really mean all that junk you told that woman?" Sothe asked her.

Micaiah sighed and turned back to look at her only friend, "well, I hope she finds true love but... Like most times I was only lying, you know my farsight doesn't always work. But I wish it did! I hate lying to everyone!"

"Don't worry about it Micaiah, you're lies are making us money, it's what keeping is alive. And uh... you're just giving the people of Nevassa hope that's all." Sothe said in attempt to comfort Micaiah, it was in vain though.

"Yes, I think you're right Sothe... Maybe my lies are sometimes just the push the need to make them into the truth."

"Uh, yeah sure..." Sothe never quite understood Micaiah went ever she thought into something to deeply, "but never mind that, you're going to love what I have!"

"What? Did you go out and buy food?"

"Nope! Even better, that last lady's necklace, and look at this, real silver!" Sothe then held up the necklace for Micaiah to view, as it dangled from his fingers it shone in the sunlight, how expensive it must've been! "If we sell it," Sothe continued, "we'll be rich!"

"...Sothe, you shouldn't have stolen that." Micaiah said almost sorrowfully.

"But Micaiah, if we sell it we'll have enough money to last for months! And... I just want us to have nice things is all, I'm trying to help, is that so bad?"

"Yes, it is Sothe, you shouldn't steal anything- it's wrong. Look, my fortune-telling brings us in enough money, so we don't need to steal, just have faith that we'll make it okay." Micaiah then went to put away the little bit of gold that she earned by telling the woman's fortune. She and Sothe kept their money in a jar at the back of one of their shelves, as they were both still very young it wasn't very high off the ground. There was silence for a while until after the pause, Sothe spoke again

"But... But, what if we don't. Micaiah, I want to be able to money to protect you and buy food and stuff..."

She then walked back over and put her hand on top of his, once again she was smiling like always. "Trust me Sothe, everything will be alright, just promise you won't steal anymore we'll make our money honestly, alright?"

Hesitantly Sothe agreed, "Alright... but at least let me steal stuff if it's necessary."

Micaiah laughed kindly, "oh sure Sothe," she said, he was always so stubborn. Maybe he would understand one day, "But for now, why don't you run out and buy something for dinner."

"Ok, I am pretty hungry..." Sothe took some of the money out of their jar and headed of into the marketplace.

"He's so sweet," Micaiah thought, "I hope I can find a way to protect and provide for him and maybe one day life will get better. He means so much to me, Be careful out there Sothe, for both us."

* * *

Ta-da! the end! I enjoy writing about these two I'll do more about them in the future :) I hope you enjoyed it!

-Berengaria L.


End file.
